


If the Boats are a Rockin...

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Clary, Simon and Jace have some fun together involving boats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Clary/Simon(/Jace): rocking the boat #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> I don't write a lot of threesomes so I'm sorry if this comes off weird.

Jace stood off to the side, leaning against one of the walls as he watched Simon and Clary. The vampire was between her legs, and Clary’s head was thrown back as she moaned while Simon pleasured her. He palmed himself through his jeans as he watched them, glancing over his shoulder at the door every couple of minutes. They hadn’t bothered to lock it, or soundproof the place. Which meant anyone could walk in there, or anyone who dared walked passed could hear them. 

Clary gripped the edge of the boat she was sitting on tighter. “Simon,” She gasped. There was a loud crack as Clary’s grip broke part of the boat and Jace let out a chuckle, finally unzipping his pants so he could pull his cock out. He stroked himself as Simon continued to pleasure her, one of his hands disappearing from sight and judging from the sounds now coming out of Clary, he was fingering her.

“Simon, Simon, Simon!” Clary chanted, fingers running through Simon’s hair. “Oh my God!” Jace watched as she started to shake, Simon pulled back to look up at her and Clary grabbed the front of his shirt, giving it a tug. 

The moment Simon stood up, Clary’s lips were on his as her hands went to his pants and shoved them down, wrapping a hand around his cock. Jace groaned and stroked himself a little faster. 

Clary’s back arched as Simon thrust into her and she gave a loud moan that Jace was sure the werewolves in the restaurant must have heard. Jace looked at the door again, praying no one would come by. He turned back to the couple, the boat under Clary rocking as Simon fucked her. Her shirt was pushed up and Simon groped one of her breasts, thumb circling one of the nipples. Clary gasped, holding Simon tighter.

No longer wanting to stand on the sidelines, Jace made his way over to them. He moved his hands along Simon’s back and pressed a kiss to the other man’s neck. “Can I join in?”

Simon answered by turning his head and kissing Jace. Jace moaned softly, swiping his tongue along Simon’s lips. “I’ve been waiting for you to join us,” Simon said, kissing him again before turning his focus back on Clary. Clary smiled at Jace over the vampire’s shoulder before she was kissing Simon again. 

Jace pressed a finger inside of Simon, making the vampire groan. He was still open from earlier, before Clary had stopped by. He grabbed a condom from inside the boat and quickly slid it on before he was lubing himself up. 

“Stop for a minute,” Jace said, one hand gripping Simon’s hip while the other gripped his cock. Simon paused, his fingers playing with Clary’s clit as Jace positioned himself behind him. He watched over Simon’s shoulder for a minute. Clary’s eyes were closed and lips parted as she moaned softly. He smiled. “Ready?”

Clary and Simon both nodded. He thrust into Simon, both him and Clary letting out moans. Simon turned his head to kiss Jace, while Clary attacked Simon’s neck with kisses. It wasn’t the most comfortable position to be in, and Clary voiced so after the boat nearly tipped over. 

“How about I just watch you two?” Clary said, hand moving between her legs. Simon let out a low groan as he watched her fingers move slowly over herself.

“Are you sure?” Simon asked, eyes not leaving Clary’s fingers. 

“I can take care of myself,” Clary replied, slipping a finger inside of herself and moaning softly. “See?”

Jace wrapped one arm around Simon’s waist and pressed a couple of kisses to his shoulder. “I could fuck him as he eats you out. He seems pretty interested in what you’re doing down there.” 

Simon nodded and licked his lips. Clary laughed and stood up, wrapping her arms around Simon and kissing him. Simon eagerly kissed her back, hands moving down to Clary’s bottom and lifting her up. Clary let out a soft moan and wrapped her legs around Simon’s waist. “You really want to eat me out?” She whispered against his lips.

“I think about it all the time,” Simon replied. “I love the taste of you.”

Clary smiled and kissed him again. “Okay.”

Simon spun them around and placed her on a different boat, this one was bigger and seemed less likely to tipped over if rocked. Clary spread her legs as Simon went to his knees again. Jace stood by and watched with a smile. “If you can get Clary off, then I’ll get you off. How does that sound, Simon?”

Simon responded with a moan and doubled his efforts to get her off. A few minutes later, Clary was screaming out Simon’s name, her body shaking. Simon pressed a couple of kisses to her thigh before he pulled away to look up at her. “How was that?”

“Amazing,” Clary said, smiling down at him. Simon stood up and kissed her before she pushed him towards Jace. “My turn for a show.”

Simon turned around and Jace pulled him in for a heated kiss. “How do you want to do this?”

Jace smiled and pushed Simon towards one of the boats, urging him inside. Simon climbed inside and Jace climbed in on top of him and kissing him. Clary watched from the other side of the room as they fucked, fingers circling her clit to bring herself to another orgasm.


End file.
